robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat L
Heat L of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars was the twelfth of sixteen heats which determined the semi-finalists of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars. The episode featuring Heat L was originally broadcast on December 22, 2000 on BBC Two. The broadcast managed to attract 3.64 million viewers, an increase of 930,000 viewers when compared with the previous episode. According to BARB, this meant it ranked twelfth in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 18-24 December 2000. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Eliminators Spawn of Scutter (10) vs Knightmare vs Banshee At first the robots simply nudged each other about, until Spawn of Scutter and Knightmare both combined a pincer movement on Banshee. Knightmare had Banshee obstructed by its side, leaving Spawn of Scutter to slip underneath Banshee. Then just after Knightmare drove away, Spawn of Scutter fired its pneumatic spike, which threw Banshee onto its side as well as partially dislodging its head. Knightmare and Spawn of Scutter were then involved in a pushing match with each other, while Shunt brought its axe down onto Banshee's head and pulled it off before throwing it down on to the flame pit, to Jonathan Pearce's amusement. Sir Killalot and Dead Metal subjected Banshee to further punishment, while Shunt picked up Banshee's head once more and spun on the spot with it in celebration. Knightmare and Spawn of Scutter continued their tussle, with Knightmare forcing Spawn of Scutter into a corner and using its flipper to pin it against the arena wall. Banshee was then placed onto the floor flipper, with cease called after Banshee was thrust away. Qualified: Knightmare & Spawn of Scutter Plunderbird 4 (26) vs Vercingetorix vs Fat Boy Tin Before the battle, the Fat Boy Tin team had to remove the extending spikes from their robot as it was overweight, leaving it defenceless. Vercingetorix immediately tried to lift Fat Boy Tin, but couldn't gain any purchase, and Fat Boy Tin then pushed Vercingetorix back. Vercingetorix tried again, and this time placed the lifting arm under the front of Fat Boy Tin, but could only lift it slightly. Fat Boy Tin then pushed Plunderbird 4 back slightly, before Plunderbird 4 and Vercingetorix forced Fat Boy Tin towards the arena wall. Sir Killalot came out and lifted Fat Boy Tin slightly with its claw, while Plunderbird 4 brought its 'slicer dicer' down onto Fat Boy Tin. Vercingetorix lifted Fat Boy Tin and pushed it onto Sir Killalot, with Fat Boy Tin finally falling over once the House Robot reversed. Vercingetorix axed the base of the overturned Fat Boy Tin, before the House Robots closed in. Meanwhile, Vercingetorix and Plunderbird 4 continued to fight with each other, with Vercingetorix toppling Plunderbird 4 onto its side, before knocking it back onto its tracks. Sir Killalot then placed Fat Boy Tin onto the floor flipper, with Vercingetorix then axing into Fat Boy Tin again just before the floor flipper was activated, which caused both robots to be thrown from it. Vercingetorix however slowly managed to self-right by use of its lifting arm, while Shunt then came in to deal one last blow to Fat Boy Tin, axing through its smiley face. Qualified: Vercingetorix & Plunderbird 4 Semi-Finals Spawn of Scutter (10) vs Vercingetorix Spawn of Scutter came onto the attack immediately, forcing Vercingetorix back, who tried to respond by axing the top of Spawn of Scutter. Vercingetorix was pushed back against the arena wall, before Spawn of Scutter forced it towards a CPZ, and then launching the pneumatic spike to knock Vercingetorix into Sir Killalot . The House Robot grabbed hold of Vercingetorix and crumpled the side of it, but Vercingetorix managed to escape after axing Sir Killalot. Vercingetorix then axed into the top of Spawn of Scutter, but Spawn of Scutter was still able to push Vercingetorix around, and rammed it into the arena wall again. Refbot came across to help free the jammed axe of Vercingetorix, before Spawn of Scutter forced Vercingetorix towards Sir Killalot and against the arena wall, again with help from its spike. Vercingetorix struggled to move away from the arena wall, as Spawn of Scutter consistently rammed into it. Eventually, Refbot helped move Vercingetorix away from the arena wall, but Vercingetorix couldn't move freely, so the House Robots decided to come in. Dead Metal cut a wound into Vercingetorix, and Shunt added an axe blow before Sir Killalot picked it up, spun it around and tossed it aside. The floor flipper then threw Vercingetorix onto its back, and Dead Metal came in and caused further damage, before cease was called. Winner: Spawn of Scutter Plunderbird 4 (26) vs Knightmare Knightmare sped away at the start, as Plunderbird 4 - which appeared to have control issues - spun on the spot. Knightmare failed with two attempted flips, while Plunderbird 4 continued to move around in circles. Knightmare then drove up the front of Plunderbird 4, but Plunderbird 4 couldn't bring its weapon into play since it wasn't in an exact position. Refbot barged the two robots apart, before Knightmare finally caught Plunderbird 4 broadside on and flicked it onto its side. Matilda came in and knocked Plunderbird 4 onto its back, with the other House Robots joining in to inflict further punishment to Plunderbird 4. Shunt axed into it and righted it, before Dead Metal and Matilda joined in. Sir Killalot then put Plunderbird 4 onto its back once more, before picking it up and dropping it into the pit. Winner: Knightmare Final Spawn of Scutter (10) vs Knightmare Knightmare initially got underneath Spawn of Scutter, but the latter backed away, with Knightmare seemingly immobilised. Spawn of Scutter then used its familiar tactic by spearing and pushing Knightmare towards Shunt. The House Robot caught Spawn of Scutter with its axe, before it damaged Knightmare as well. Shunt moved the immobile Knightmare out of its CPZ, with Spawn of Scutter shovelling it back into Shunt, who axed down again. Knightmare was placed on the floor flipper and subsequently thrown over, settling on its useless inverted side. Knightmare was then placed onto the flame pit by Dead Metal and attacked by Matilda and Shunt, before Sir Killalot picked it up and Shunt pitted it. Heat Winner: Spawn of Scutter Trials During the Fourth Wars, alongside the main competition, a Pinball Warrior Tournament and Sumo Basho Competition were also held. Unlike the similar competitions of the Third Wars, these trials featured successful qualifiers for Series 4. In between the first and second rounds of each heat, a Pinball run took place, and two sumo attempts took place in between Round 2 and the Heat Final in each of the first eight heats. For Heat L, the Pinball featured Diotoir. Pinball Warrior Tournament - Diotoir Score: 180 points Trivia *This heat was the first of two occasions in which Team Scutterbots and Team Knightmare met in a heat final, the second being Heat N of the Seventh Wars. Although Team Scutterbots won on this occasion, Team Knightmare got its revenge in the Seventh Wars when Raging Knightmare threw Spawn Again out of the arena. *This heat marked the only time that all of the robots in the battle were flipped by the floor flipper, in the second of the first round melees, where Fat Boy Tin was flipped, along with Plunderbird 4 (which was partially over the flipper panel itself) and Vercingetorix (which had axed Fat Boy Tin as it was flipped). *The Plunderbird team arrived at the studio for this heat in a Chinook Helicopter. Category:The Fourth Wars Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice Category:Episodes containing a Quick Immobilisation